Panico
by Mile Blues
Summary: A Victoire Weasley le gustaría hacer algo para sacar al resto de sus primos de ahí. Si se pudiera hacer algo. Si no hubiesen irremediablemente perdidos / Para el AI 2014-2015 del foro de los Black


**Para mi AI, Hell. Espero que te guste**

**PD: Use los personajes de la tercera generación que más manejo, lo siento.**

**-o-**

Están encerrados. Todos los miembros jóvenes de la familia Weasley (y Teddy Lupin, que ya es prácticamente parte de ella) se encuentran ahí, en esa pequeña casa de campo. Se miran, Victoire, sentada en una rotosa silla de madera, le agarra la mano a Teddy buscando algo de protección, una manera de sentir que la muerte no esta tan cerca como parece. Pero la mayor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur sabe que se engaña. Será rubia, pero no es tonta.

Sin embargo, le gustaría hacer algo para sacar al resto de sus primos de ahí. Si se pudiera hacer algo. Si no hubiesen irremediablemente perdidos.

Albus fuma, un cigarrillo tras otro, un hábito que ha intentado esconder de sus padres con más ahínco que inteligencia. Victoire sabe que eso no le importa ahora. ¿Por qué lo haría? Está a punto de perder la vida, la chica sabe que su primo está buscando una manera de esconder el miedo que le carcome el alma. A todos les tortura lo mismo. No es para menos, están condenados a la más dolorosa de las muertes. Y pensar que fueron ellos mismos quienes se metieron en esa trampa sin salida. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si tan solo…

La novia de Teddy sabe que ahora no vale la pena pensar en eso. Que es mejor concentrarse y tratar de evitar de alguna manera que otros jóvenes caigan en la misma trampa. Se golpea la frente por no haber pensado en eso antes y se levanta de su asiento carraspea un poco para que los demás salgan de su ensoñación. Cree que es mucho mejor que tengan una misión.

La espera la está matando

—Creo que…—se detiene cuando nota las miradas de sus primos.

Rose tiene los ojos rojísimos, es la única de los primos que realmente muestra lo siente. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y una lagrima le rueda por el mentón. Se abraza el pecho, se mece ligeramente hacia adelante, apenas acomodada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Esta tan nerviosa, tan triste que cuando intenta hablarle a su prima mayor un ramalazo de angustia le hace temblar y los sollozos le atacan por enésima vez en esa noche fatídica.

Dominique es otra cosa, piensa su hermana mayor cuando la observa sentada en el piso. Y a Vic le asusta mucho más lo que ve en los ojos de Dominique que los de Rose Weasley. Su hermana, esta, por no tener otras palabras para describirlo, perdida. Tiene la mirada fija, vacía, en las cortinas deslavadas de la ventana que está a su lado, inmóviles. Victoire siente que apenas logra despegarla de ahí, como si Dom ya estuviese muerta. Vic tiene ganas de zamarrearla, de decirle que su existencia no puede significar tan poco.

Que si ellos van a morir, al menos que el monstruo que esta allá afuera sienta el mismo horror que sienten ellos. Que pague en cierta medida sus crímenes. Y que los demás se enteren de su existencia, claro. Quizas para que vengan otros más calificados que ellos y sean capaces de quitarle la vida. Eso sería por lo menos un consuelo. Vuelve a carraspear.

Pero antes de volver a hablar le echa una mirada a James. Porque su primo ha estado extrañamente callado, solo se ha limitado a mirar a todos, muy ceñudo. Victoire lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que planea algo, que algo se cuece, a fuego lento y bien sazonado, en esa enorme cabezota pelirroja que trae su primo sobre los hombros. A decir verdad, espera que su primo no haya perdido la esperanza y esa capacidad inagotable de convertirse en el cabecilla de todas y cada una de las misiones que emprenden, emprendieron y emprenderán alguna vez los primos Weasley.

Sería inconcebible que no fuese el cabecilla de la última.

Vic respira y se arma de valor, ahora sí que volverá a hablar.

—Deberíamos hacer algo—vomita, así, sin pensar. La mayoría suelta un murmullo angustiado, la miran como si estuviese loca.

Y el alma le vuelve al cuerpo a Victoire cuando una sonrisa amplia se forma en los labios delgados de James. No es una sonrisa sicópata, pérdida o nerviosa, es una de verdad. Es una sonrisa de James.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo vamos a hacer. Vamos chicos, les desconozco. Si, vamos a morir. Moriré sin besar la trompa de un elefante, es una mierda, lo sé. Para todos nosotros es una mierda no volver a probar la comida asquerosa de la tía Hermione—hizo una pausa, pero nadie tenía ánimos para reírle el intento de broma.

Vic sabe que debería decir algo para apoyar a James, pero la verdad no sabe bien qué. Si solo se le ocurriera un plan, un curso de acción para guiar a sus primos desesperados. Trata de lanzar palabras vanas, al aire, a ver si alguien pesca el anzuelo.

—Somos la última generación de la familia más guerrera del mundo mágico. La familia a la que jamas le importó que le dijeran traidora a la sangre, vergüenza para la raza mágica, si se mantenía unida. Y si habia un ideal que luchar, mientras fueran tiempos de guerra, jamas consideró rendirse. Somos Weasleys, mierda, ¿Cómo nos vamos a quedar esperando la muerte en vez de morir peleando?

La mayor de las hijas de Bill puede notar un cambio en la mirada de Rose Weasley tras esas palabras. Un asomo de esperanza que también nota en Dominique Weasley, la que aparta los ojos de la ventana y taladra la mirada de James, que está parado junto a Vic con las manos en la cintura.

— Tienes razón, Vic—murmura, bajito Rose. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, musita que tiene miedo, que tiene tanto jodido miedo.

— ¿De veras creen que sea posible? —en un tono de voz que indica que le cuesta pronunciar palabras, replica la hermana de Victoire.

Un silencio espeso se siente en la habitación. Nadie quiere dar otro paso antes de ver la reacción de los demás.

—Deberíamos tenderle una trampa—la voz de Albus se siente más ronca de lo normal y hace que se sobresalten todos.

Es entonces cuando comienzan a planear. James toma la capitanía como siempre, Vic aporta buenas ideas en cuanto la estrategia, Teddy es el realista en cuanto a los riesgos y así sucesivamente con los papeles que suele tomar cada uno. Por eso, es que durante un segundo los primos Weasley sienten que están preparando otra broma más y que en cualquier momento puede llegar la abuela Molly y sorprenderlos con las manos en la masa.

Mientras tanto, algo avanza por el pasillo que da a una modestísima cocina. Se mueve tan lento y tan sigiloso que ni siquiera el oído de Dominique, vigilante por excelencia, puede notarlo. Sonríe, pero lo suyo no es alegría ni por asomo. Sigue moviéndose, cumplirá su objetivo y lo sabe. No hay prisa, la madre de las equivocaciones estúpidas. Ha llegado.

—Hola chicos—sonríe Louis al grupo de primos, que está apiñado en el centro de la sencilla habitación planeando el ataque.

Todas las cabezas, rubias, morenas y colorinas, se vuelven hacia él al unísono. Louie trae un inmenso cuchillo cocinero y una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Saben que no es él y Rose no puede ahogar el grito que le sube desde el fondo de la garganta.


End file.
